


Вина

by fandom MXTX and Multicultivation 2020 (MXTX_novels), TylerAsDurden



Series: Лето 2020: Мибблы от G до PG-13 [134]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe — Shadowhunters, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Warlock!Wei Ying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTX_novels/pseuds/fandom%20MXTX%20and%20Multicultivation%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Он учился. Никто его не учил.
Series: Лето 2020: Мибблы от G до PG-13 [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вина

Кольнуло в груди: тревога и предвкушение на вкус были одно — медь и порох. Вэй Усянь облизал губы.

На складе пахло сыростью, и мел по полу шел влажно, не шорохом, а мазками, становясь в итоге похожим на краску. Разве что все так же сушил ему пальцы. От усердия Вэй Усянь прикусил язык, тонкая нитка боли помогала сосредоточиться.

Его никто не учил. Нет, не так. Его учил Цзян Фэнмянь, как мог старый вампир учить мажьего недоросля, как учил собственных новообращенных — контролю, терпению; соизмерять силу. Усмирять жажду. Ну и что, говорил он, что тебе не нужна кровь. Что-то другое ведь нужно. Ну и что, что ты наполняешься силой не от живых существ. От чего-то ведь наполняешься. Его учила и госпожа Юй — терпеть и не терять себя. Приносила книги, швыряла на пол: попробуй и ты быть полезным, попробуй не сжечь нас всех по случайности. Вэй Усянь улыбался, даже если получал по губам. Вэй Усянь впитывал в себя все уроки, какие мог. Про сжечь, конечно, было смешно. Случайно у него были не вспышки — всплески. Как сейчас помнил: не мог понять, что стало с псом, почему не скулит, не визжит уже? Позже — не когда полилось из пасти, не когда упал, не когда бежал со всех ног по улицам, совсем потом — понял, что тот захлебнулся.

Сила звенела в Вэй Усяне, и он учился слушать, учился превращать этот звон в мелодию. Яньли тоже его учила немного — музыке. Готовить не учила, делала это сама для него, ей такое нравилось, но никому больше в клане до подобной еды не было дела. Даже Цзян Чэн и тот учил — драться, стрелять, пить и не падать с крыши.

Заклинания у Вэй Усяня часто выходили по наитию, иногда вообще наизнанку. Но зато никто не знал, чего от него ожидать. Хуже, что иногда не знал и он сам.

Расставил свечи. Потеребил кулон и отдернул руку. Не удержался, поджег все восемь фитилей щелчком пальцев. Сносно. Пора было начинать.

Он не знал, получится ли. Но это было не важно до тех пор, пока был уверен: все выйдет как надо. Он должен был, и у него должно было получиться. Магия обтекала круг, потрескивала, замыкалась в кольцо — звучала правильно.

Вэй Усянь присел на пол и раскрыл рюкзак. Вытащил кувшин и бутылку, откупорил и то, и другое. Глубоко вздохнул. И начал напев.

Он не обманывался. Законы сколько угодно могли быть смешными, скользкими, созданными по прихоти, но среди них легко было отыскать и те, что писались кровью. Такие Вэй Усянь заучивал наизусть, до того, как они оставят на теле шрамы. Но чтобы закон появился, кто-то должен был сделать наоборот. Все имело причину и следствие, нужно было просто их разглядеть. Он знал три причины, три способа звать демона: задать вопрос, потребовать услугу, выпустить в мир. Обдумал, перебрал каждый, как знакомый монах перебирал свои четки. Сжал в ладони все три. Выдохнул. В кругу пентаграммы заклубилось, и Вэй Усянь раскинул в стороны руки. Затрещало, дрогнуло, рвануло в одну сторону, в другую, проверяя на прочность. Замерло. Запах сырости словно смело другим, острым. Вэй Усянь облизнул губы.

Демон обрел форму и плоть. Обрел глаза, пристально смотревшие на Вэй Усяня, сквозь него. Последним демон обрел, собрав из гула ветра и эха стен, голос.

— Маг. Приказывай, раз позвал.

Вэй Усянь сел на пол и улыбнулся. Протянул руку к кувшину, забросил в круг: не прорвать завесу помогла печать на глине, не расплескать густую темную кровь — ловкость. Сам себе взял бутылку, приподнял, кивая на демона.

— Ты садись, в ногах правды нет, — отхлебнул, пропустил кислоту и сладость по телу, считая вдохи, ощущая, как улегается сила, как сердце усмиряет ритм. — Знал бы ты, как сложно в этом городе найти хорошего собутыльника.

Демон замер. А потом взял в руку кувшин.


End file.
